fryth_anvorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Court of Flowers Faction
Overview The Court of Flowers exalts the pursuit of Beauty above all else. Not adhering to any particular standard of social or cultural beauty, but the philosophical pursuit of blossoming to the fullest aesthetic and artistic potential that you can. This is the pursuit of the Muse in everything you do, from the clothing you wear to the scent of your perfume, the flowers nearby, or the casual arrangment of a handful of berries upon a plate to enhance the culinary experience. Whether it is in the pursuit of a fine art, or the execution of a dance move, or the composition of a poem, or the virtuoso performance of a song, or the empassioned oration before a magistrate, the Court of Flowers gathers to ply their craft and pursue that mystical essence of artistry and skill and aesthetic. The Court calls admirers and consumers or patrons of the arts as well as the artists themselves. Usually popular among the nobility and in urban centers, the Court of Flowers rules the social calendars and strictly enforces the March of Seasons. It is a basic philosophy that in all art you must have time apart to pursue the Muse and practice your craft, as well as time on display for the appreciation and enjoyment of your artistry. So every high society follows the different Social Calendars. Musical performances in the Spring before it gets too hot to sit through, unless it's the summertime outdoor performances, which typically are reserved for Harvest. Winter is the season for poetry reviews and the recitations of epics, or the arguing of High Law. Bards are expected to premiere their new works 'officially' in the Noble Courts in the Autumn but everyone tests all their new materials in the taverns starting every Spring. That kind of thing. The March of Seasons is also a body of lore which contains knowledge about hidden languages and subtle meanings, symbols for lovers, trysts and romantic affairs, courtship and marriages. The Court of Flowers is organized into subject-matter groups called Conclaves. What those Conclaves are and which art and sub-art form goes where is the subject of inner-faction debates, constantly. Policy on such things, as well as what kinds of topics and advice the March of Seasons book contains as canon law for High Society shifts as well. Each Conclave selects a Master or Mistress of the Conclave, and they elect the Court of Flowers every three years at Midsummer. The Court of Flowers are a group of seven Faction members who rule jointly as a council for three years, from Midwinter to Midwinter, establishing local High Society customs within a given District of the Court. These councils select one among them to be the Lord/Lady of the Court, and they rule for three years with their Council over all local cultural and high society matters of importance. After serving on such a Council, members are said to have 'Earned the Rose', an honorary rank of renown. All Roses vote to elect the Court of Roses for seven years at a time, and this council of Seven with a Lord/Lady of the Roses presiding chosen from their number, the Rose Council set policy faction-wide. Symbol Three interlinked rings in a triangular pattern Goals The pursuit and furtherance of the pursuit of Beauty, in all its forms. Beliefs The philosophy of the Court of Flowers tends to produce a rather hedonistic crew with liberal, even libertine views. The Court members are all artists in their own way, and all the social madness that entails. Talent and beauty rule, whether because you are yourself one of the beautiful people, or because you are able to bring beauty into the world for the beautiful people to adore and pursue. Either way, Beauty is served. Superstars, virtuosos, prodigies, and divas, every one of them. Alignments vary. Performers and artisans and nobles and high charisma classes predominate. Member Traits Always seeking either inspiration, isolation, or adoration, in abundance. The Court of Flowers is extremely popular as a faction, one of the larger ones, because without fail, every single member of the Court of Flowers who achieves Rank 3 or higher in the faction somehow manages to bring out some hidden gifts or masterful inspiration. All attribute the transformative nature of the ceremony which confers the faction rank upon you. Within six months of attaining the rank, everyone comes out with some ground-breaking or trendsetting work. Members tend toward Chaotic Libidinous, since hedonism is a form of the pursuit of Beauty. Court of Flowers members tend not to bother with weddings for themselves since they never last, and the fashions always change with the March of Seasons, and each new version that comes out every three years. Rank Names # Little King the Court of Flowers # Little Prince # Little Count # Little Knight # Little Fool Special Faction Training Available (Rank 2+) The Court of Flowers can provide training to any Little Princes or higher rank within the faction for proficiency with any Instrument, Painter's Tools, or Gaming Sets for 125 days of training and 125gp fee each. Special Faction Item Purchases Available (Rank 3+) Little Count's and more senior may use faction contacts to obtain a Hat of Disguise for 500gp, and/or a Periapt of Proof Against Poison for 5,000gp. The performers often find it useful to keep a spare Periapt of Proof Against Poison around since it will also affect recreational drugs commonly habituated by Court of Flowers entertainers. Other Factions Flagship Trade Company - Boring merchant stuff, but they have a good network of trade sources for exotic materials, and their faction members tend to have the reserves to fund the lifestyle that any good Court member needs, so put up with the boring parts when you have to and work together every now and then... just remember if it's a gift, they have to let you keep it. It's like, in the rulebook. No, for real. In the March of Seasons. The Gardeners - Not the most inspirational companions or causes. But know your audience... some of the bumpkins in gigs you might have to play before you get good bookings are all into this stuff, so know a good Old Faith ballad or a Folk Hero tale or two just in case. Vanguard Brothers - Soldiery types. Good for a quick roll in the hay or as inspiration for a tragic romance across class boundaries but other than that no business of ours. Broken Crown - Shady underworld types. They can get you some good drugs, though. If that's your thing. Kingsguard -''' The King's own agents, out and about doing super secret things all the time. A lot more boring in person, but still cool to use in your stories. For now. '''Wyrd Hunters - Bizarre people out to take away my magic stuff. That's not going to happen. Akashic Hammer - They pursue Beauty the same as we do, they just call it by different names and have a different philosophy to approach it with. All work and no play. We're the best thing that can happen to them! Category:Factions